Welcome To Shikon High
by Demon Inu Gurl
Summary: Shikon is an amazingly growing school. It's where all the talk starts. What happens when you get a perverted monk, a demon exterminator, an immature kitsune, an arrogant hanyou, and a miko in training? Chaos! My first fic! Please review!.
1. School Starts

Welcome To Shikon High  
Chapter 1: School Starts  
  
It all begins with a young, kind, patient teenager named Inuyasha. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, be- SMASH! "Ugh, stupid alarm clock!" Yep, this is the young, kind, kind, and patient teenager. He got out of bed and pushes the now shattered alarm clock on the floor away from the door. He took a shower and ate breakfast. (A/N: I'm going to skip this part and go straight to school.)  
Inuyasha walks up the stairs when he heard a familiar voice, "Hey, Inuyasha!" He turned around to see Miroku. "Hey, Miroku! What's up!" "Nothing, except sighs Sango still doesn't like me." "I wonder why", said Inuyasha sarcastically. "Well, I know the answer!" The two boys turned around to see a very ticked off girl. "Uh, hi Sango!" Luck must have been trying to hurt them because the bell rang. Sango screamed in frustration, " Ahhh!, were going to be late!" And with that they ran into the building. (In the VERY, VERY, VERY, big gym) "Okay students, calm down. waits for two minutes I said SHUT UP!", said the principle, Ms. Kaede. When she screamed the noise went from a theme park to a very, eerie silence. She started up again, "As you all know we have many new additions this year due to the fact that we "accidentally" put most of the schools in the region out of business. A few of these schools are: Sakura Western High, Extreme Camp High, Lodoss High, Miko Prep. ,and so on. You will each receive your schedule at the classroom I assign you. Group 1, which is if the 1st letter of your name is A through L in the freshman class, will be in room 109 and group 2 is 56. In sophomore group 1 in 12 and group 2 in 64. (A/N: Inuyasha is a junior with Sango and Miroku.) The junior group 1 is in 35 and group 2 is 1. Senior group 1 is 90 and group 2 is 112. You are all dismissed." And with that they ran out of the gym. The teacher was passing out the schedules she said, "OK, now that everyone has their schedule you have ten minutes to talk among the others" Inuyasha sighed as he watched everyone scatter around in search of their friends. Then he saw a sight for sore eyes, Kikyo Corona. She noticed him and ran towards him and said, "Hey how are you Inuyasha? grabs his schedule I see you have Biology 101 and P.E. with me. Isn't that going to be fun!" "Oh yeah, it's going to be so much fun.", says Inuyasha sarcastically. "Look, Kikyo it doesn't matter what you say or do because were never going to be together again. (bell rings) And look the bell rang. See ya next week... SLUT!" Inuyasha darted out of the building. Outside he saw Miroku and Sango and ran to them. "Hey, Sango, Miroku, what're your schedules?" Sango replied 1st, "Well first I have Biology 101, English, math, history, Home Ec., and then P.E." Miroku said, "For me it's Biology 101, history, math, English, Home Ec., and then P.E. What about you?" Inuyasha sighed and then said, "I have Biology 101, math, English, history, office aid, then P.E. Well what should we do?" They think about it for a few minutes and then Miroku said, "Let's go to the Pizza Arcade!" The other two replied in unison, "OK!"  
"This food is good!", said Miroku with his mouth full. Sango completely disgusted said, "Yes, that's good. Now, can you do us a favor and don't talk with your mouth full so the rest of us can eat in peace?" Miroku grinned sheepishly and said (without his mouth full), "But, Sango if you had these rude manners I'd still enjoy EVERYTHING about you!" Sango sighed and pitied him sometimes. Then, something fell on her butt. Yes, she really did pity him because she was boiling up in anger and then, "slap Pervert! slap You slap were slap being slap so good slap so far! slap I hope this teaches you a lesson! slap, slap, punch, kick, throw...CRASH! After that Sango looked around and saw a girl doing DDR. She watched in amusement as the girl got a 350 combo and she distracted him and he tried to copy her but only slipped. Then the song ended. The guy she versed was fuming in rage and had a gang of guys behind him.  
After awhile they decided to go home. Inuyasha went his way and Sango and Miroku theirs (they live two blocks away from each other). They passed a dark alley when suddenly they heard a scream and rushed to see what was wrong. When they got there they saw the group of guys that were at the arcade sexually harrassing the girl that whooped them at DDR. When the guys saw them they ran away, leaving the beaten up, half-dead, teenage girl crying on the ground. She had bruises and cuts all over her. They took her to the hospital then left, hoping that she was alright. 


	2. What's Real About Shikon High!

Hey! This is my first fic. So be nice to me! And also I'll let you in on a little secret, for every 3 reviews I get I'll update! Since I have about 6 chapters right here! I also love to have new ideas so I won't get writer's block!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! Millions of judges come out of nowhere. Blah, blah, blah. Just a crazy person saying random things! Judges shrug then leave.  
  
Chapter 2: What's Real about Shikon High  
  
Beep, beep, beep Smash Beep, Beeeep, Beeeeeeeeeep Inuyasha got up and took the smash alarm clock and threw it in the trash, took a shower, then got on a pair of black zip-off pants with red flames around the bottom of the legs and a black shirt that says, "I see dumb people" in red letters.  
  
** (At School) **  
He met up with Miroku and Sango. Sango was wearing beige cargo pants and a pink pastel shirt with light green sleeves. Miroku was wearing denim jeans and a black t shirt. Inuyasha greeted them with a wave. Miroku gave him a sad look then looked out into the sky. "Well hello to you too!" Miroku pulled off a little Sango shock (A/N: in case you haven't noticed she has this thing where she gawks and lets out an "eh") Inuyasha just smiled and said, "Well, aren't we looking more and more like the woman of our dreams!" Miroku just blushes and finds an ant drowning in some water very amusing and then says, "Where is Sango anyways?" Inuyasha just stares wide-eyed and says, "She's been gone for about 10 minutes!" "Oh."  
  
Suddenly Sango comes running out holding a very shocked girls hand. Miroku asked, "Who's that?" Inuyasha, being the dolt that he is, says, "What do you want Kikyo?! Ya slut!" Sango and Miroku were about to punch him when the girl spoke up, "How dare you! I don't know who Kikyo is but I'm certainly not her! And I'm definitely not a slut! So before you go flapping your mouth again you better make sure ya know who you're talking about! Besides my name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" Then she pulled him down by his hair and backhanded him. Miroku quickly ran up to her and said, "I'm sorry for my friend's rude behavior! My can I say that your outfit looks wonderful on you!" Sango ran up and grabbed the advancing arm and throws him while screaming, "HENTAI!" (Kagome is wearing a red plaid skirt with a black t shirt) Sango asked, "Hey, what grade are you in?"  
  
"Oh I'm a senior." Everyone was gaping at her when Miroku decided to ask, "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Kagome just smiled and said, "I'm 16 ½." Miroku had to think and then got his short-termed memory back and said, "Oh you're the girl we found. I hope everything is okay." Kagome smiled and said "Yes, thank you!" Inuyasha dumbfounded said, "Wait, what do you mean found?" All of the sudden Ms. Yura (she's the secretary) said over the intercom, "Students you have a minute to get your things and get to class." Sango cursed under her breath and said, "Crap! Now we're gonna be late!"  
  
"You four are late", the teacher screamed. Kagome quickly spoke up, "Forgive me, it's my fault. You see I'm new and got lost. Thankfully these guys helped me." The teacher glared at her and said, "Fine then, we were just doing seating charts, and I've decided that I will let you choose your own seats. Okay, class you may begin." Inuyasha and Miroku ran for seats while Sango and Kagome followed.  
  
So it was Inuyasha and to his right was Kagome and in front of him was Miroku and than Sango is on his right. Everyone took forever so it took up most of the class time. The teacher let them talk for the rest of the period. That's when Kagome noticed something different on top of Inuyasha's head and said, "Hey, you have doggy ears!" (A/N: Yes that's right Inuyasha's a hanyou! Wouldn't have it any other way! ^__^;) Inuyasha said, "Don't tell me you're scared!" That was all he needed, a girl whose brain is slow and then out of nowhere her to be afraid! But instead, she said, "Um no. Actually I think they're cute!" Now, Inuyasha was as red as a tomato. He screamed, "What?!" Thankfully the bell rang. (Going to skip to P.E.)  
  
"Okay! Today we're going to do a name game!" *Boo, Hissss, Booo* "That involves sports!" *Cheering* this is how it works: this is a lot like dodge ball- *nerd raises hand*" "Umm, excuse me how do you play dodge ball?" "Good question! Okay how about you uhhh..." "Leonard de Bobo Baka Frankie James the 59th *smirks*" "Well Jim" "It's actually Leonard de Bo" "Right well whatever your name is come on down and how about Yusuke! Okay for anyone who doesn't know how to play watch the demonstration! Hiei run down to the nurse and get the stretcher and tell her to be ready for a victim *Hiei nods and poof he's gone*" "Ready set g" "Wait! How do I play?" "Well, let's see you can either stand there like an idiot and get hit. Or you can try to dodge the ball and still get hit. Either one works." "I'm not so sure about this" "Go!"  
Yusuke throws the ball and ... and... and... Ahh! It's slow motion! Slam! Crash! The stretcher is here and it somewhat caught Jim. Jim tried to stand up and said, "I'm not being bullied around anymore! You'll see!" "Aim, aim, FIRE!!!" Millions of balls hit him and he lands perfectly on the stretcher!  
  
So, they all started to play. Koga got hit/punched with a ball and a fist by yours truly. Hojo was trying to get Kagome out which resulted in catching the ball and three hit him! (A/N: I can't tell you who because then it would give away! I can't tell you what it would give away either!) There were only two people left! Kagome and Kikyo *cough, cough* Slut! Kagome threw and pegged and conquered! *Bell rings*  
  
"Wow so this is Shikon High?" asked Kagome! Inuyasha got a goofy grin and answered "Yep this is Shikon High! The most treacherous school where everyone comes in all colors!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There did you like the story? Well I have two goals: To get this story over 10,000 words! To get a hundred or more reviews!  
  
Well I can always use ideas! And if you have any pictures of Inuyasha  
(nothing hentai!) I'd love them!  
  
Yeah and if any of you like Golden Sun you should go see Narugurlee13 she  
is a really good author! I'll try to update sooner! Also if you have any  
favorite quotes I might put them in my story! And does anyone know Latin!  
Good cause your all capers!  
  
And one day Inuyasha WILL be mine!  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
